Minimally invasive techniques for treating abnormal tissue have become widely accepted alternatives to surgery, especially with respect to liver tumors. Interventional radiologists can choose from a variety of percutaneous ablation devices that destroy abnormal tissue by delivering energy through needle-like probes placed through the skin. However, the current ablation technology is limited by an inability to monitor therapy in real-time, a high local recurrence rate, a need for multiple probes to treat larger tumors, and a risk of damage to adjacent structures.